mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Editing
Composition of the edit page *edit toolbar (optional) *edit box *edit summary box *save/preview/cancel links *list of templates used *preview (optionally either on every edit page or just after pressing "Show preview"; optionally the first item) Dummy edit and null edit If the wikitext is not changed no edit will be recorded and the edit summary is discarded. A dummy edit is a change in wikitext that has no effect on the rendered page, such as changing the number of newlines at some position from 0 to 1 or from 2 to 3 or conversely (changing from 1 to 2 makes a difference, see below). This allows an edit summary, and is useful for correcting a previous edit summary, or an accidental marking of a previous edit as "minor" (see below). To refresh the cache of some item in the database a lesser kind of dummy edit, called a null edit, may be sufficient: one that does not cause any change in the wikitext, and no entry in the history, in Recent Changes, etc.: this can be done by opening the edit window and saving; a section edit is sufficient. See also . Minor edits When editing a page, a logged-in user has the option of flagging the edit as a "minor edit". This feature is important, because users can choose to hide minor edits in their view of the Recent Changes page, to keep the volume of edits down to a manageable level. When to use this is somewhat a matter of personal preference. The rule of thumb is that an edit of a page that consists of spelling corrections, formatting, and minor rearranging of text should be flagged as a "minor edit". A major edit is basically something that makes the entry worth revisiting for somebody who wants to watch the article rather closely. So any "real" change, even if it is a single word, should be flagged as a "major edit". The reason for not allowing a user who is not logged in to mark an edit as minor is that vandalism could then be marked as a minor edit, in which case it would stay unnoticed longer. This limitation is another reason to log in. The wiki markup In the left column of the table below, you can see what effects are possible. In the right column, you can see how those effects were achieved. In other words, to make text look like it looks in the left column, type it in the format you see in the right column. You may want to keep this page open in a separate browser window for reference. If you want to try out things without danger of doing any harm, you can do so in the Sandbox. Sections, paragraphs, lists and lines What it looks like What you type Start your sections with header lines: Note: Single equal signs work for formatting headings, however as a convention for this wiki, do not use them. New section Subsection Sub-subsection New section Subsection Sub-subsection Newline: A single newline has no effect on the layout. But an empty line starts a new paragraph. ( disables this paragraphing until or the end of the section) (in Cologne Blue two newlines and a div tag give just one newline; in the order newline, div tag, newline, the result is two newlines) A single newline has no effect on the layout. But an empty line starts a new paragraph. You can break lines without starting a new paragraph. Sufficient as wikitext code is , the XHTML code is not needed, the system produces this code. You can break lines without starting a new paragraph. * Lists are easy to do: ** start every line with a star *** more stars means deeper levels *A newline *in a list marks the end of the list. *Of course *you can *start again. * Lists are easy to do: ** start every line with a star *** more stars means deeper levels *A newline *in a list marks the end of the list. *Of course *you can *start again. # Numbered lists are also good ## very organized ## easy to follow #A newline #in a list marks the end of the list. #New numbering starts #with 1. # Numbered lists are also good ## very organized ## easy to follow #A newline #in a list marks the end of the list. #New numbering starts #with 1. * You can even do mixed lists *# and nest them *#* like this or have newlines inside lists * You can even do mixed lists *# and nest them *#* like this or have newlines inside lists * You can also **break lines inside lists like this * You can also **break lines inside lists like this ; Definition list : list of definitions ; item : the item's definition ; Definition list : list of definitions ; item : the item's definition :A colon indents a line or paragraph. A manual newline starts a new paragraph. * This is primarily for displayed material, but is also used for discussion on s. : A colon indents a line or paragraph. A manual newline starts a new paragraph. IF a line of plain text starts with a space THEN it will be formatted exactly as typed; in a fixed-width font; lines won't wrap; ENDIF this is useful for: * pasting preformatted text; * algorithm descriptions; * program source code * ASCII art; * chemical structures; WARNING If you make it wide, you force the whole page to be wide and hence less readable. Never start ordinary lines with spaces. (see also below) IF a line of plain text starts with a space THEN it will be formatted exactly as typed; in a fixed-width font; lines won't wrap; ENDIF this is useful for: * pasting preformatted text; * algorithm descriptions; * program source code * ASCII art; * chemical structures; Centered text. Centered text. A horizontal dividing line: above and below. (However, in most cases a section header is more useful. The horizontal dividing line should only be used if what follows is logically part of the same section; otherwise that part would be hidden in the TOC.) A horizontal dividing line: above and below. Summarizing the effect of a single newline: no effect in general, but it ends a list item or indented part; thus changing some text into a list item, or indenting it, is more cumbersome if it contains newlines, they have to be removed; see also w:Wikipedia:Don't use line breaks. Links, URLs What it looks like What you type Sue is reading the video policy. *First letter of target is automatically capitalized. *Internally spaces are automatically represented as underscores (typing an underscore has the same effect as typing a space, but is not recommended). Thus the link above is to http://meta.wikipedia.org/wiki/Video_policy, which is the page with the name "Video policy". Sue is reading the video policy Link to a section on a page, e.g. *links to non-existent sections *links in redirects *interwiki links List_of_cities_by_country#Morocco. Link target and link label are different: answers. (This is called a piped link). Same target, different name: User:Larry Sanger|answers Endings are blended into the link: official positions, genes Endings are blended into the link: official positions, genes Automatically hide stuff in parentheses: kingdom. Automatically hide namespace: Village pump. The server fills in the part after the | when you save the page. Next time you open the edit box you will see the expanded piped link. A preview interprets the abbreviated form correctly, but does not expand it yet in the edit box. Press Save and again Edit, and you will see the expanded version. The same applies for the following feature. Automatically hide stuff in parentheses: kingdom (biology). Automatically hide namespace: Wikipedia:Village pump. When adding a comment to a Talk page, you should sign it. You can do this by adding three tildes for your user name: : Karl Wick or four for user name plus date/time: : Karl Wick 08:10 Oct 5, 2002 (UTC) When adding a comment to a Talk page, you should sign it. You can do this by adding three tildes for your user name: : ~~~ or four for user name plus date/time: : ~~~~ The weather in London is a page that doesn't exist yet. *You can create it by clicking on the link. *To create a new page: *#Create a link to it on some other page. *#Save that page. *#Click on the link you just made. The new page will open for editing. The weather in London is a page that doesn't exist yet. Redirect one article title to another by putting text like this in its first line. #REDIRECT United States A link to the page on the same subject in another language or, more generally, to a page on another wiki. For more info see m:Help:Interwiki linking. fr:WikipÃ©dia:Aide, fr:WikipÃ©dia:Aide "What links here" and "Related changes" can be linked as: and and External links: Official Databank, http://www.starwars.com/databank/ External links: Official Databank, http://www.starwars.com/databank/ Or just give the URL: http://www.starwars.com/databank/. *In the URL all symbols must be among: A-Z a-z 0-9 ._\/~%-+&#?!=()@ \x80-\xFF. If a URL contains a different character it should be converted; for example, ^ has to be written %5E (to be looked up in ASCII). A blank space can also be converted into an underscore. Or just give the URL: http://www.starwars.com/databank/ To link to books, you can use ISBN links. ISBN 0123456789X Link to Request for Comments: RFC 123 (URL specified in mediawiki:Rfcurl) RFC 123 To include links to non-image uploads such as sounds, use a "media" link. Sound Use links for dates, so everyone can set their own display order. Use to change your own date display setting. July 20, 1969 , 20 July 1969 and 1969-07-20 will all appear as "20 July 1969" if you set your date display preference to 1 January 2001. Images What it looks like What you type A picture: * For many projects, only images that have been uploaded to the same project or the Commons can be used. To upload images, use the . You can find the uploaded image on the A picture: or, with alternative text (strongly encouraged) Web browsers render alternative text when not displaying an image -- for example, when the image isn't loaded, or in a text-only browser, or when spoken aloud. Clicking on an uploaded image displays a description page, which you can also link directly to: Image:Wiki.png Image:Wiki.png To include links to images shown as links instead of drawn on the page, use a "media" link. Image of a Tornado Character formatting What it looks like What you type Emphasize, strongly, very strongly. *These are double and triple apostrophes, not double quotes. Emphasize, strongly, very strongly. You can also write italic and bold if the desired effect is a specific font style rather than emphasis, as in mathematical formulas: :F = ma *However, the difference between these two methods is not very important for graphical browsers, and many people choose to ignore it. You can also write italic and bold if the desired effect is a specific font style rather than emphasis, as in mathematical formulas: :F = ma A typewriter font for technical terms. A typewriter font for technical terms. You can use small text for captions. You can use small text for captions. You can strike out deleted material and underline new material. You can strike out deleted material and underline new material. Umlauts and accents: Ã¨ Ã© Ãª Ã« Ã¬ Ã À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ Ã¨ Ã© Ãª Ã« Ã¬ Ã À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ Punctuation: ¿ ¡ « » § ¶ † ‡ • - – — ¿ ¡ « » § ¶ † ‡ • - – — Commercial symbols: ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ Subscript: x2 Superscript: x2 or x² *The latter method of superscript can't be used in the most general context, but is preferred when possible (as with units of measurement) because most browsers have an easier time formatting lines with it. ε0 = 8.85 × 10−12 C² / J m. 1 hectare = 1 E4 mÂ² Subscript: x2 Superscript: x2 or x² or in projects with the templates sub and sup: Subscript: x Superscript: x ε0 = 8.85 × 10−12 C² / J m. 1 hectare = 1 E4 mÂ² Greek characters: α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Γ Δ Θ Λ Ξ Π Σ Φ Ψ Ω α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Γ Δ Θ Λ Ξ Π Σ Φ Ψ Ω Math characters: ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ℵ ø ∈ ∉ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ ↑ ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ℵ ø ∈ ∉ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ ↑ x2 ≥ 0 true. *To space things out, use non-breaking spaces - . * also prevents line breaks in the middle of text, this is useful in formulas. x2 ≥ 0 true. Complicated formulae: \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} For comparison for the following examples: arrow → italics link arrow → italics link Use to suppress interpretation of wiki markup, but interpret character references and remove newlines and multiple spaces: arrow → italics link arrow → italics link Use to suppress interpretation of wiki markup and keep newlines and multiple spaces, and get typewriter font, but interpret character references: arrow → italics link arrow → italics link Use leading space on each line to keep newlines and multiple spaces, and get typewriter font: arrow → italics link arrow → italics link '''Use typewriter font: arrow → italics link arrow → italics link Show character references: → → Commenting page source: not shown in page * Used to leave comments in a page for future editors. Hover box A hover box without a link is possible: inch gives inch. With Title one can use . Combined with a link, with an independent hover box text: inch * Since it depends on the browser whether the hover box appears, it should only be used for non-essential information, for example information one can also find by following the link. Some browsers show the hover box only a number of seconds. Even though it reappears when the cursor is moved away and back, this makes the hover box unsuitable for long or complicated text. Details of what the browser shows may vary, e.g. "Title:" in front, indentation, code like " " being shown, with or without newline, etc. Templates Some part of a page may correspond in the edit box to just a reference to another page, in the form , referring to the page "Template:name" (or if the name starts with a namespace prefix, it refers to the page with that name; if it starts with a colon it refers to the page in the main namespace with that name without the colon). This is called a template. For changing that part of the page, edit that other page. Sometimes a separate edit link is provided for this purpose. A convenient way to put such a link in a template is with a template like m:Template:ed. Note that the change also affects other pages which use the same template. Page protection In a few cases the link labeled " " is replaced by the text " " (or equivalents in the language of the project). In that case the page cannot be edited. Position-independent wikitext Wikitext for which the result does not depend on the position in the wikitext page: *category specification - ditto * , __FORCETOC__, see Separating edits When moving or copying a piece of text within a page or from another page, and also making other edits, it is useful to separate these edits. This way the can be usefully applied for checking these other edits. Error message If, due to server problems, a save command results in an error message, either the saving has failed, or just the confirmation. Check e.g. My Contributions to find out. See also * * * * * External links *Special characters in HTML Category:Help pages